Venus en un barco
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Ten siempre la cabeza fría. —Sasuke y Sakura.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Tipo:** Drabble. One shot.

**

* * *

**

VENUS EN UN BARCO

* * *

Sakura esperó en el marco de la puerta, sus manos atrás de su espalda mientras uno de sus pies se movían pero no de manera cansada, más bien impaciente y algo contenta; la sonrisa que dibujaba sus labios rosas ahora delineados por un pintalabios de ese color dejaba ver lo contenta que estaba; su cabello corto estaba suelto y sus ojos esmeraldas ahora estaban viendo la puerta que ya quería que se abriera.

Sabía que era difícil tratar de sacar a ese chico de su habitación, que era algo imposible que un día libre como en el que estaba Sasuke saliera a divertirse un poco, mucho menos con ella.

No, no era anticuado y cuestiones parecidas, es solo que ser el mejor del salón no se lo ganaba saliendo a divertirse un día antes de los exámenes; ella lo sabía bien después de todo, ella se encontraba en el segundo puesto. Debajo de él pero no por eso inferior, claro que no, Haruno Sakura no era inferior a nadie, más bien eso era como un reto. Que el chico de cabellera negra se diera cuenta que ella era la persona que siempre había estado pendiente de él, debajo de él para que se pudiera apoyar en el momento que quisiera, a lado de él para que este supiera que en cualquier momento ella estaría con los brazos abiertos, con un hombro dispuestos y toda atención que el quisiera o necesitara.

Y ese chico lo sabía. Y definitivamente no le molestaba.

La monotonía era algo que una persona siempre llega a acostumbrarse, y él definitivamente se había acostumbrado a verla, siempre con una sonrisa para él, una sonrisa diferente a esas que se les otorga a sus amigos o amigas, una sonrisa distinta a los que se les da a los miembros de una familia.

Una sonrisa que únicamente era para él y nadie más.

Por esa razón la quería, la quería más que una amiga pues las amigas no son de las personas que te esperan desde que eras niño hasta la fecha de hoy que ya eran casi unos adultos. Los amigos siempre están contigo, pero hay distintos tipos de amigos.

—Por fin Sasuke-kun —se burló un poco la chica de cabello rosa cuando vio salir de la habitación al chico que esta esperando.

—Mi hermano me escondió las cosas —dijo mal humorado con un desagrado en el rostro, Sakura rió disimuladamente en ese momento.

—¡Adiós Itachi-san! —gritó contenta mientras el chico de larga cabellera azabache parecido al chico que estaba a lado de ella, se despedía alzando la mano mientras la otra sostenía el periódico y en su boca había un pan a medio comer mientras, haciendo ambos cosas a la vez.

La chica sonrió antes las ocurrencias de mayor de los Uchihas, Sasuke solo suspiró resignado ante la actitud de su hermano.

No, no era una cita o eso era lo que Sasuke se quería imaginar, la chica simplemente agarró el brazo del otro y así caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eran amigos, talvez más que eso. Los amigos no te esperan tantos años para poder estar de esa manera con alguien ¿verdad? Por lo menos Sasuke sabía que tenía a alguien que jamás se alejaría de él y eso hacía que en cierta manera sonriera.

Simplemente no quería que ellos dos se apartaran. No quería que la chica se fuera de su lado. Ya se había acostumbrado a verla.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**VENUS EN UN BARCO**

* * *

—¿Qué es eso dattebayo?

—¡Naruto! —renegó la chica en ese instante mientras agarraba su cuaderno de notas, sería demasiado vergonzoso que el rubio viera las anotaciones de la _clase_ en ese instante.

—Déjame ver Sakura-chan, definitivamente estos no son números —se burló un poco haciendo que la chica se ruborizara en ese momento, mitad vergüenza mitad ira ante lo dicho.

Si, a ella le encantaba soñar despierta ¿y qué? No había una regla que diga que eso es malo, además es bueno pensar en cosas. No, ella no estaba loca simplemente estaba enamorada.

¿Eso era malo? Por supuesto que no. Sonrió un poco cuando vio todo lo que había escrito. No, no eran los típicos corazones que habían a un lado, bueno… talvez un poco, pero lo que mas le gustaba eran esas anotaciones escritas con bella caligrafía de tinta rosa, si a ella le gustaba el rosa.

¿Algún problema?

—¡Lo tengo!

—¡Naruto! —renegó colocándose de pie mientras estiraba sus brazos para poder alcanzar sus "anotaciones" pero el chico era más alto y definitivamente no dejaría a la pelirrosada sin una buena jugarreta. Solo estaba bromeando, le gustaba hacerlo con ella.

—Hey —agarró un muchacho un poco más alto que el rubio el cuaderno que anteriormente tenía con las manos, Sakura palideció un poco, Sasuke había terminado la pequeña _pelea_ de ambos agarrando su cuaderno —. Dejen de bromear.

—Como siempre destruyendo la diversión de otros —dijo Naruto con un poco de fastidio llevando atrás de su cabeza sus brazos, Sasuke solo puso una mirada de "no seas tan infantil".

—Etto… Sasuke-kun ¿me regresas el cuaderno? —preguntó Sakura un poco tímida. Todo el mundo sabía los sentimientos que ella tenía hacía la persona que estaba en frente, pero que este viera los "pensamientos" y sentimientos que tenía en una hoja de papel, en cierta manera le daba pena y vergüenza, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Sasuke alzo una ceja no muy convencido con las reacciones que ahora tenía su amiga, vio el cuaderno que tenía en las manos y por el color rosas del esfero sabía que era de ella. Lo leyó para después sonreír, no de una manera altanera sino más bien comprensible, una sonrisa agradable a la vista.

—Me gusta el azul —respondió el chico al momento de entregarle a la chica su cuaderno, Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante lo dicho haciendo que un sonrojo se formara en sus mejilla, Sasuke volvió a sonreír y se fue del sitio.

Sakura después de eso respiro aliviada, para anotar inmediatamente lo dicho con anterioridad por el pelinegro. Después de todo no era tan malo que la persona que te gusta vea las anotaciones que tenías escritos de él ¿verdad?

—¿Cuál será el color que no le gusta? —se preguntó mientras llevaba el esfero rosa cerca de su barbilla, pensando, bueno talvez sería agradable tener otra pequeña "pelea" con el rubio para así averiguarlo.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**VENUS EN UN BARCO**

* * *

—Uy… ¡Eso está muy bien!

—¡No grites Ino! —se quejó la chica de cabello rosa, la nombrada solo se rascó un poco la mejilla mientras reía nerviosa, Sakura frunció levemente el ceño pero después lo dejo ahí nomás, no valía la pena seguir con una tonta discusión como esa.

¿Se le vería bien a ella el azul? Realmente nunca había usado algo que no fuera rosa, bueno talvez eso era un poco exagerado, pero lo mayoría de las cosas que tenía y usaba eran de ese color.

—¿Están listas chicas? —dijo alegre Hinata mientras la chica de larga cabellera rubia salió del baño con una sonrisa, entre coqueta y contenta.

—¡Sal rápido Sakura, que ya sabemos que todo lo que usas te queda horrible! —gritó haciendo que Sakura apretara los puños ¡Ino-cerda tuvo suerte de salir del sitio o se la hubiera visto con sus puños!

—Te ves bien Sakura-san —le había apoyado Hinata con esa sonrisa simple pero sincera que tenía.

—Gracias Hinata —dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

Ahora todos se encontraban en un complejo, habían salido en grupo ya que uno de los chicos había sugerido ir a una piscina. A ella no le gustó la idea pero cuando supo que Sasuke iría ¡ella inmediatamente cambio de opinión! Pero en realidad ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

Talvez era algo tonto, pero le daba mucha vergüenza salir en traje de baño estando los chicos con ellos, bueno quizás si ella tuviera la bella figura que tenía Ino no le molestara, o las grandes proporciones que Hinata había sacado talvez tampoco le molestara.

Pero no, ella sentía que no tenía nada. Era muy delgada y como le había dicho si amiga rubia: sin gracia.

Suspiró con pesar, mejor sería salir con una toalla para que de esa manera cubrirse todo el cuerpo y listo.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te ahogaste? —había gritado Naruto con burla.

—¡Naruto-baka! ¿¡Cómo me voy ahogar si todavía no entro a la piscina!? —dijo con enojo saliendo del baño mientras su mano era alzada con un puño que tenía el exclusivo nombre del rubio. Naruto sonrió cuando vio a la chica por fin salir. Sakura enrojeció.

—Ves Sasuke, te dije que con eso salía —se burló mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su amigo. Sasuke como era costumbre se encontraba con su mirada seria haciendo que ella se ruborizara aún más ¿se vería tan mal?

—Vamos que los demás quieren hacer competencia o algo así —comunicó el pelinegro mientras se iba del sitio, para después suspirar tranquilo.

—¿Te gustó el traje ttebayo? ¡Te dije que Hinata elegía muy bien!

—Mmm… —fue lo único que salio de la boca de Sasuke, jamás diría lo bien que le pareció, mucho menos a alguien tan dobe como Naruto.

Definitivamente cualquier color le quedaba bien a ella, su amiga era una de las mujeres más lindas que había visto; además, sus ojos verdes le daban muchos puntos también.

—¡Te sonrojaste ttebayo! —gritó Naruto riendo.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**VENUS EN UN BARCO**

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba con el ceño fruncido. No era una gran novedad verlo así, pues casi siempre se encontraba de ese modo, pero ahora ese comportamiento no tenía el nombre de _Naruto_ ni _Sai_; no, ahora al parecer su enojo tenía el cabello rosa. Y más bien no era enojo, era un sentimiento que aún no podía descifrar en ese momento.

¿Molestia?

Eso era lo más seguro pero también había algo más, un sentimiento que hacía sus puños apretarse y cerrarlos con definitivo fastidio, esa pequeña palabra que no permitiría salir de su boca o que alguien aparte de él la supiera… una simple palabra llamada: celos.

—_Es la porrista del grupo_ —había escuchado ese cometario al momento que estaba descansando por el partido de fútbol que habían tenido hace un instante, toda la refrescante y fría bebida había dejado de pasar por su garganta cuando escuchó esas palabras y después ver a un grupo de chicos con una pequeña cámara espiando al otro patio.

—_Uy… haya están_ —había expresado feliz uno de los tres chicos mientras casi tumbaba al otro por ver mejor.

—_A que la rubia esta muy linda_ —dijo uno de ellos, casi escurriendo babas de sus labios.

—_¡Que va! A mi me gusta la que tiene el cabello rosa _—esa simple expresión hizo que Sasuke activara casi todos sus sentidos para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

—_¿La de ojos verdes? _—preguntó uno de los chicos.

—_¿La de piernas largas y esbeltas? _—había señalado el otro, haciendo que su compañero afirmara con gran emoción.

—_Ella misma, Haruno Sakura se llama_ —ahora sí, Sasuke no tenía la menor duda de quien era; casi apretó la botella que tenía en su mano mientras sus dientes rechinaban un poco. ¡Cómo los muy salidos estaban hablando de su amiga! ¿Quién les había dado permiso? Recapacitó en ese instante.

_¿Permiso?_

Bueno… si se puede hablar de permiso, creo que él mismo sería el apropiado, después de todo, él había estado con ella desde que eran unos niños.

¿Qué mejor que él?

Pudo volver a escuchar los comentarios de los tipos esos, haciendo que la poca paciencia que le quedara terminara. Se levantó del sitio dispuesto a enseñarles que _ciertas_ cosas no se hacen, o por lo menos que _ciertas_ personas tenían dueño.

Dos minutos después estaba Naruto reclamándole quien sabe que cosas alegando que "saber artes marciales no es excusa como para estar demostrando ese tipo de espectáculos o practicar con seres humanos" mientras algunos chicos ayudaban a esos tres desafortunados para llevarlos a la enfermería.

—Sasuke-kun ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Sakura gritó entre alterada y preocupada, Sasuke solo giró el rostro molesto a otro lado. —¡Es contigo Sasuke-kun! ¡Tendremos problemas si esto vuelve a pasar! Son capaces de no permitir entrenamiento por estas escenas —dijo ya casi enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos por el comportamiento del moreno.

Sasuke solo bufó molesto dispuesto a irse.

—Sino quieren terminar como hoy, simplemente que no espíen en la clase de porristas —dijo casi arrugando la frente mientras veía a la Sakura, esta se sonrojo en ese instante sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo a ella. Sasuke simplemente salió del sitio.

Definitivamente hay cosas que una persona no puede tocar, y lo que es de un Uchiha es de un Uchiha y nadie siquiera puede mirar.

_Nadie. _

**

* * *

**

TBC


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**VENUS EN UN BARCO**

* * *

—¿Eh? —trató de enfocar pero solo podía ver medio borroso. Naruto tuvo que frotar una y otra vez sus ojos pues sabía que no se encontraba con todos sus cincos sentidos puestos. Es cierto, cuando uno dice un vaso y se toma cinco botellas de cerveza… pues no se encuentra muy bien como él deseara esperar.

Pero la culpa la tiene la cerveza, la fiesta, el ambiente y los amigos. No él. Claro que no.

La propuesta había sido simple, tan simple como la sonrisa que uno de sus amigos de grupo tenía. Habían terminado los terceros exámenes del año y, como hasta ahora, nadie se estaba quedando, Sai propuso sonriendo el celebrarlo en su casa. La fiesta más bien podía traducirse a "Naruto ha mejorado", aunque eso nadie se lo iba a decir, no si alguien quería quedarse medio sordo por medio camino.

Ino sonrió complacida y todos aceptaron, la casa estaría vacía y sería solo para ellos. Una buena oportunidad para Sakura, fue lo que pensó Ino.

—Vamos, ya díselo de una vez —insistió la chica empujando la espalda de su amiga. Sakura renegó nerviosa ante las insistencias de la otra e Ino solo seguía empujándola.

—¡Basta! ¿Qué estás loco o qué? —preguntó aún sonrojada y disgustada, no tenía la menor idea de que decir, Sakura lo había practicado muchas veces en el espejo pero aún así ella no estaba lista para dar un gran paso como ese. Aún le faltaba otras mil declaraciones más por ensayar.

Ino se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes, él sabe lo que tú sientes pero aún así no lo has hecho oficial ¿no te das cuenta que solo te falta un pequeño escalón? —dijo haciendo el término de "pequeño" con sus dedos. Sakura tocó algunas mechas de su corto cabello.

—Si, pero… aún así… —mordió su labio viendo distraídamente dónde sea. Hacerlo de manera tan directa le daba mucha vergüenza. ¿Y si él la rechazaba? Apretó sus ojos con fuerza en ese momento, lo mejor… sería hacerlo y dejar de pensar más en el "tal vez".

Pero…

Se decidió, se paró firme con toda la convicción, sentía que no había nada que ella no pudiera hacer. Esa bebida que había tomado le había dado mucha confianza, y aparte se sentía media mareada, quizás no había sido bueno tomar cuatro vasos de esos. Pero eso ya era punto aparte.

Buscó a Sasuke, al amor de su vida, y no lo encontraba. Se sintió frustrada con eso hasta que lo vio en una esquina y Sakura sentía que ese era su momento. Fue dónde él con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, gritó su nombre con fuerza y Sasuke giró a verla. Lo último que supo Sakura es que sus pies se habían enredado con algo y el colchón dónde aterrizó era increíblemente cómodo. Y olía a Sasuke.

—¿Eh? —Naruto ingresó a la habitación, algo mareado y veía borroso. Pudo identificar dos figuras en el suelo y el color rosa destilaba en una de ellas. Sai ingresó también curioso con eso.

—Oh se están apareando y justo yo necesitaba hacer un proyecto con eso —Sai sonrió y sacó su celular —Por nosotros no se preocupen, sigan con lo suyo.

Sai sonrió y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Naruto recibió el golpe que iba dirigido al otro y por fin despertó con eso.

—¡Bastardo!

Y en medio de todo el ruido, Sakura solo se acomodó un poco más. Rayos quería llevarse ese colchón a casa. Es que olía tan bien.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**VENUS EN UN BARCO**

* * *

—_Que poco romántico eres. _

Sí, él era así y no tenía ningún problema con eso. Pero que Naruto lo hubiera dicho fingiendo morritos fue algo que le fastidio mucho, por la simple razón de que Sakura se encontraba a lado de él.

No le gustaban las películas: ni las de terror, acción, drama mucho menos romance. Pero, cuando el protagonista tuvo por fin a la chica en sus brazos, viéndolas con una expresión de alivio y anhelo, el suspiro general de las féminas en la sala fue de un: "ah, que lindo", y un comentario burlón de "¡Ya es tuya!" por parte de los chicos; Sasuke sintió que de repente Sakura había girado un momento hacia él viéndole de manera disimulada, pero Sasuke lo notó, porque cuando ella hacía algo él simplemente estaba atento.

Naruto también lo supo y se burló por él en ese momento.

—Que poco romántico eres.

Un comentario lleno de burla haciendo que frunciera el ceño. Sakura lo había visto quizás decepcionada por la falta de emotividad que este tenía, pero es que él no podía evitarlo, el único sentimiento de "emotividad" que tenía era cuando quería golpear a su hermano.

Y eso era ira, estaba seguro de eso.

Ino gritó contenta cuando el protagonista de la película se tuvo que quitar la camisa y un: "yo soy mucho mejor que ese, tsk" por parte de Naruto hizo que se olvidara un momento de toda la tontería que había en su cabeza.

Suspiró y giró a ver a su amiga. Sakura seguía viendo la pantalla aún ilusionada. Sasuke mejor vio la película.

Cuando esta terminó y los créditos comenzaron a pasar, la multitud de personas se levantaban comentando las escenas o simplemente quitándose la pereza de haber estado tanto tiempo sentados. Todos salían agarrados de las manos, las películas románticas vistas especialmente entre semanas siempre eran para parejas, parejas enamoradas y sonrientes; y Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando Sakura veía ilusionada a todas esas personas.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura en medio de la multitud presente, con esto no podría decir que él era alguien sin sentimientos ¿verdad?, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y apretó la mano en ese momento.

Era una suerte que Sakura no pudiera escuchar los latidos de las personas en momentos como ese.

_Maldición. _

**TBC**

* * *


End file.
